


lift me up

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Episode Ignis: Verse Two, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: It lingers, still: all the worry and stress. He isn't surprised.





	lift me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Writing_Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writing_Pen/gifts).



> fjksj super late ignoct new years gift exchange gift... prompt was smth do with episode ignis endings or smth angst or fluff and i decided to try mashing it all up! hope my giftee enjoys!!

“Noct is acting strange.”

Ignis lifts his head, dragging his eyes from the book resting lightly upon splayed fingers. Gladio stands afore him, and Ignis considers not addressing him with his full attention. He’s had sparse time to himself nowadays, much less to enjoy reading, and of all people he thought Gladio would be one to understand. As it is, though, Ignis trusts the Shield to observe Noct without fault, and so he sighs as he delicately closes and places the book down on his lap.

“Tell me.” Rarely does strange behaviour from Noct escape Ignis’ notice. It would be rare for Gladio to pick it up without Ignis knowing. “I expect him to be setting himself early alarms on his days off with the kind of expression you’re giving me right now, Gladio.”

“Gives you glances,” Gladio grumbles, perchance slightly amused at the slight, but what he’s said gives Ignis pause. “He’s all sneaky about it, too. Figured you wouldn’t notice.”

Ignis sits up a little straighter, indignant. “Pardon?”

“I _meant_ ,” Gladio retracts, looking bemused now that he’s obviously ruffled Ignis’ feathers, “he’s actively hiding something from you in the only way he knows how.”

Ignis pauses. He can’t quite think of anything Noct would wish to hide from him. Nowadays, they spend far too much time together keeping the kingdom intact to truly be able to hide anything. Still, he supposes he hasn’t been watching Noct as closely as he used to since peace has fallen upon them.

Ignis closes his eyes briefly. Surely nothing drastic…

“Thank you,” he says, opening his eyes again after a moment and giving a small smile to Gladio.

Gladio merely shrugs, waving a hand. “S’your problem now.” A smirk, before he turns away. Then, before he goes, “there’s a couple’s holiday comin’ up.”

Ignis raises a brow that Gladio doesn’t turn around to see. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” And Gladio goes.

… Well, that was certainly abrupt. Ignis stands, slowly stretching long limbs, and regards the book mournfully. “Perhaps another time,” he tells it softly, before gently shelving it and heading out of the Citadel Library.

* * *

He’s always been straightforward with Noct if necessary and even when not. Nowadays, at such a mature stage in their lives, he sees no point in dancing around the subject and sneaking after Noct to find out what exactly he’s up to.

After only a few minutes of attempting to locate him, Ignis gets out his phone.

 **Ignis:** Is there smth ur not telling me?  
                **Noct:** wut

Ignis sighs. Normally Noct would get to the point straight away if Ignis caught onto him but he seems to be skirting the question for once. The pad of his thumb drags lightly over the virtual keyboard before he taps out a reply.

                **Ignis:** Noct.

A moment, then—

                **Noct:** Iggy

Ignis pauses. Well, no beating around the bush then, is there?

                **Ignis:** There’s a holiday coming up, according to Gladio.  
                **Noct:** don’t tell me its another obscure romantic one

Ignis tilts his head. He snorts.

                **Ignis:** So u aren’t planning anything special 4 me?  
                **Noct:** y tho  
                **Ignis:** Romantic.  
                **Noct:** aren’t u?  
                **Ignis:** Did u want me to?

There’s a pause. Ignis sighs.

                **Ignis:** Where r u?

Noct answers almost immediately.

                **Noct:** office

There’s no follow-up. Noct expects him to come there and Ignis immediately goes.

He doesn’t bother knocking on the door; merely opens it, steps inside, and closes it behind him. A quick survey of the room gives the impression that Noct doesn’t seem to have left it for a few hours. Kingdom-related work, Ignis assumes, and he moves over to the desk.

“You should have called me in,” he scolds lightly, sorting through the papers. Strangely, there was nothing relating to the economy nor trade relations, a subject Ignis immediately suspected would be holing Noct up.

“You were having a break,” Noct mumbles, distractedly scanning through an article. Ignis picks up a folder and looks through it. Cosmogony. Strange disturbances. He frowns.

“You were supposed to have one as well,” Ignis says, putting the folder down. He’s starting to get an idea of what’s going on. He takes a seat across from Noct, eyeing the way the King scans the words tiredly without even batting a lash. He doesn’t receive an answer, and so he rests a hand atop Noct’s when he reaches for another paper. “Noct.”

“Mm,” Noct makes a grumbled noise before finally looking at him. The way his brow pinches is familiar and Ignis leans forward, gently encasing that hand with both his own, letting his thumbs run gently over his knuckles. Noct blinks, almost drowsily. “What?”

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, now?” Ignis asks plaintively and starts playing absentmindedly with Noct’s fingers. He runs his own over the coarseness of his hand, intertwining with digits gently before pulling it up to kiss the exterior of his palm. His lips linger, a silent plea, and he can almost feel the tension drain out of Noct. Slowly, he puts down Noct’s hand, and settles for thumbing over his wedding ring.

“Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Noct asks quietly. He reaches to rest his other hand atop Ignis’ own, looking at him closely. “Haven’t you already guessed?”

Ignis hadn’t, but he doesn’t want Noct to exert himself explaining. His eyes flicker to an article, then to Cosmogony. It hadn’t clicked before, but these weren’t only documents like Noct usually had. The pile of paper compromised of newspaper, books, reports of strange magical activities…

Ignis lets out a slow sigh.

“You’re worried about that again,” Ignis says softly. He remembers the year before how Noct would stay up almost three days straight researching a dead end just in fear of something happening. It took a few weeks to ease Noct out of the habit, but all that was needed was patience and love, something Ignis was entirely willing to give.

“Worried about _you_ ,” Noct corrects, his voice stronger than before, and he straightens up in his chair, eyeing Ignis tiredly. “What if something happens to you?”

“We’ve been over this.” Once or twice, though by the silence that had fallen on Noct’s side, Ignis had assumed the matter was over. He was a fool. “You needn’t worry about the Prophecy.”

“Not the Prophecy.” Noct looks at him hesitantly, then glances down at Cosmogony. “Well, alright, _maybe_ the Prophecy,”—Ignis gives a soft huff—“but I can’t help it.”

“Noct…”

“I was supposed to die, Iggy.” Noct looks at him, and there’s something unreadable in his eyes, something sad and desperate and stressed all-at-once. Ignis stands, concern welling in him faster than any aggravation could, and he moves around to Noct’s side. He kneels, and gently tugs Noct to face him.

“Noct, we’ve been over this,” Ignis says softly, because he knows the next sentence; it will just the same as the one Noct had given him previously.

“I know I asked the Crystal to heal you and all, but what if there’s some delay? I mean, Ravus had to sacrifice his arm, Nyx Ulric _died_ using it…!” His voice rises a little higher and Ignis takes his hands tightly in his own. There’s a palpable tremble in his King’s hold. Noct swallows, looking visibly upset. “What’ll happen to you?”

 _Anything_ , Ignis thinks, _I would allow anything to happen to me, if only to prevent the Prophecy from hurting you._ It’s not something that would go over well with Noct, he knows, and he bows his head briefly, wondering how to address the issue this time. Still, Ignis will help him out. He’ll always choose to support his King, his husband.

“Nothing will happen.” The syllables roll from his mouth smoothly, calmly. He catches Noct’s gaze and, when he tries to look away, Iggy lifts a hand and gently cups his cheek, trying to maintain eye contact. “Noct, trust me.”

“But…” Noct whispers, automatically leaning into the touch; he closes his eyes, and already he seems a little more at ease. Ignis wonders what it is he does to cast such serenity upon Noct so quickly, but he’s glad it works. Noct shouldn’t have to worry about this, about _him_. Not when there’s an entire kingdom to run.

“Please trust me, darling,” Ignis tells him softly, and Noct slowly relaxes further. He can see some tension draining from too-tight muscles, and thumbs over Noct’s cheekbone tenderly. “You’ve nothing to fear.”

Noct doesn’t say anything. His eyes are still closed, and Ignis decides to wait. He keeps his hand on his cheek, keeps a tight grip of Noct’s hand, and feels and sees the slight tremors start to subside. He wonders how long Noct’s been letting such worries linger in his head. Ignis is familiar with the feeling; he doesn’t want Noct to be trapped in that cycle.

There’s a shift a few minutes later from Noct. His eyes are open when Ignis focuses on him again, and he looks exhausted. Ignis’ heart flutters seeing him so and isn’t surprised when Noct decides to slide off the chair and into his arms instead. Ignis embraces him tightly, securely. Noct curls into him, tucking his face into Ignis’ shoulder, and hugging him back just as tight.

“Love you,” Noct mumbles into his shirt. The words, no matter how many times Ignis may hear them, still sends a soft flush of heat into his cheeks.

“I love you, too,” Ignis murmurs, kissing the side of Noct’s head. He splays fingers gently along the strands of Noct’s hair and slowly strokes. He loves him. So much…

“I’ll make you some sandwiches for whatever romantic holiday that was.”

Well, Ignis won’t say no to that. Besides, Noct makes even better ones than him nowadays. “Truly?

“Yup.” Noct shifts, and when he looks up, there’s that familiar smile that makes Ignis smile back just as happily. “Lucky you.”

Ignis leans in to kiss him. He lingers, closing his eyes, and Noct reaches to cup his cheek.

They part and Ignis returns the fond look Noct gives him. “Lucky me indeed.”


End file.
